1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to processing of document image data, and more particularly relates to a document-image-data providing system, a document-image-data providing device, an information processing device, a document-image-data providing method, an information processing method, a document-image-data providing program, and an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the electronization of document data is progressing remarkably with improvement of the computer-related technology and maintenance of the office network environment. Conventionally, when reusing the electronic data of document images, it is conceivable that the use of an editing application program allows the data of a required portion of a document to be cut out from the document image data and the use of an OCR (optical character reader) application program allows the document image data to be converted into the character codes for reusing the document image data.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-200014 discloses an information processing device which is arranged to acquire the document information which is constituted by image data that is divided for every suitable area.
However, when it is intended to reuse only the data of a required portion of the document image data, the information processing device of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-200014 is required to cut out the data of the required portion for the reuse by performing manual operation and the manual operation is complicated.